


Don't think about the "what ifs"

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bomb, Established Relationship, Explosion, M/M, Whumptober, soft whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: When Tony wants to get to work, a bad feeling overcomes him. As he notices the reason for it, it's nearly too late.





	Don't think about the "what ifs"

**Author's Note:**

> My second Whumptober fic! I am not really happy with this one, but I still hope you enjoy reading it!

Tony DiNozzo goes through his morning routine in quite a good mood. 

It was Friday, so if they wouldn't catch a big case they would get a free weekend. A free weekend Tony could spend with Gibbs.

The two of them have been a couple for three months now. They haven't told the team yet, but some of them started to suspect it.

Honestly, Tony doesn't think they really would have anything against it. Maybe they would be surprised, shocked even. But that's it. Still, Jethro and him wanted to keep it private for now. If the team would directly ask them, they wouldn't lie. 

Now Tony grabbed his bag and car keys before leaving his apartment. Getting closer to his car however, a bad feeling suddenly overcame him. He slowed down and squinted at his car, trying to find something out of place. 

He was only a few steps away from it before he finally saw something under the car. Tony didn't have to get closer to know what he was seeing.

He cursed and took out his mobile phone. While bringing distance between him and the car he dialled Gibbs' number. But Tony didn't come far. Only a few quick steps before his car exploded. 

***

Gibbs sat in the office, glancing at the clock now and then. 

Tony was already half an hour late and he hadn't messaged Gibbs or anybody else. Slowly but surely the ex-marine began to worry. 

He decided to wait ten more minutes before he would call his boyfriend. 

But only five minutes later Gibbs received a call, informing him where Tony was. In a hospital. After an explosion. Apparently a bomb on his car.

***

When Tony woke up he didn't need long to realise he was in a hospital. He groaned and took a moment to remember what happened.

He remembered trying to call his boss and boyfriend. But before he could his car had exploded. He remembered pain. Remembered hitting the ground. Apparently, he lost consciousness. That wasn't really surprising. 

He didn't feel any pain at the moment. Thanks to painkillers probably. But he saw the bandages and his head throbbed. 

Before he could think any more about it, the door opened and somebody came in. 

"Tony!"

The young agent turned and looked at a worried Gibbs. He put on a smile "Hey, boss!" 

Jethro sat down on the side of the bed, gently taking one of Tony's hands in his own. 

"Your car exploded. If the bomb had been only a little bit bigger you would be dead now." Gibbs stated. There was a hint of anger in his voice. Of course not directed at his boyfriend but whoever dared to hurt Tony like this. His team was already working hard to find a trace to that person.

"But I am not." Tony replied calmly, "So why think about the what-ifs? I have survived worse. I'm a federal agent. It's kinda part of the job."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Jethro commented gruffly. 

Now Tony grinned at his boyfriend "Did I ever told you how cute you are when you're worried?" 

At this Gibbs rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the little smile his lips formed. "You are unbelievable." 

"One of the reasons you love me." Tony retorted before pulling Gibbs down for a kiss. 


End file.
